


Rain Rain, Go Away

by LLawliet11cara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt Jared Padalecki, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLawliet11cara/pseuds/LLawliet11cara
Summary: Really this should be a movie with Jared, Jensen, and Misha as the stars, because I know they could play the roles very well.Alright to the actual description!!!This is an AU where Misha and Jensen become body guards who have been hired by their best friend to protect him from anyone and everyone. Their friend Jared has a very tragic background, and as the memories of it resurface he develops Haphephobia. This phobia involves touching and/or being touched. In this case it's both. Jared is a movie star and a very famous one at that, people are always wanting to be next to him. Whether it's to take a selfie or to hug him, people just like touching him. Before, this wasn't normally a problem for Jared, but due to this phobia looming over him, he's no longer able to be near people. In fact, if he thinks someone is about to touch him, he nearly has a panic attack, and thus he hires his two trusted best friends to become his body guards.And just so we're clear, no, Misha and Jensen don't just "happen" to be body guards. Actually, Jensen is a boxer and he owns his very own gym. While Misha is a master at martial arts, and he's a skilled tech annalist.





	Rain Rain, Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to add a disclaimer real quick! I do not own Supernatural or it's characters, I do however own this fanfiction, So! If this turns into a movie or a book some how, I'm gonna sue someone, alright, thanks for reading!  
> 2/17/2019
> 
> And to see my inspiration for this visit:
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjGvsXExMPgAhViyoMKHTX2DL8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fsupernatural-central.com%2F2017%2F07%2F23%2Fphotoshoot-misha-collins-jensen-ackles-jared-padalecki-during-comic-con-2017%2F&psig=AOvVaw2KKNSBCQoFAUScUBmm1gZO&ust=1550519254355604
> 
> Long, I know but I saw this picture and I knew it had to happen. Also, if you do look at the picture, please ignore the fact that Misha and Jensen are touching Jared. The picture gave me inspiration, but it doesn't match my exact image, okay? I'm not perfect lol. Thanks for reading!

Jared awoke form a nightmare drenched in sweat. Slowly, he slid out of bed and walked to his kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the jug of orange juice. Jared reached into the cabinet and grabbed a glass. Jared's mind pulled him back to the nightmare he had just awoken from. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, before opening them to see that he wasn't there.. in that house... with him.. Jared glanced down to see that he was still holding the jug of juice and the glass.  
Jared shook his head, "I'm fine." He told himself. He poured some orange juice into the glass, then he put the jug away.  
Jared gulped away the fear. As soon as the glass was empty Jared sighed, he was starting to feel better. He went to his room to go back to sleep.  
The next morning Jared awoke to the sound of his alarm. He smiled, today would great, he would sign autographs and take pictures with fans. Except, today wasn't great, in fact, it was horrible! The closer they got to him, the worse it was.  
Jared spent the rest of his day in his room looking up illnesses that might cause this. What he found was a phobia called Haphephobia. Haphephobia is the fear of being touched or touching. Jared rolled his eyes, "Yeah, me. With a touching phobia." He shrugged it off, but the more he thought about it, the more it worried him. It worried him until the point he broke and searched google the causes of the phobia. "Some researchers believe people are born with it or that a change in brain function may play a role- well that's obviously not the case here." He commented to himself. "Others believe it's caused by traumatic past experiences." Jared rolled his eyes, "Yeah right." But he continued reading anyways. "It may be more likely to develop in those who have experienced-" Jared stopped and pulled back. "No.. that's not.." Jared shook his head. He began rereading the last part over and over until he snapped. Jared stood up and threw his computer against the wall. He rubbed his head, "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. Jared sighed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began searching for a cure. What he found wasn't a cure, because according to Healthline.com, there is no cure for Haphephobia, but there were treatments. Jared began looking through the treatments. "I don't have time for this!" Jared cried. Jared slumped onto his couch, "What am I gonna do?" after a few minutes a brilliant idea occurred to him. Jared sent a text to his two best friends. The text was slightly melodramatic, it said: Meet me at my house, it's Life or Death!  
Within ten minutes, both Jensen and Misha were at his door knocking worriedly.  
Jared opened the door cautiously, "Oh good you're here!" He said. "Come in, come in!" He ushered them inside, without touching them, of course.  
"Jared." Misha looked at him suspiciously, "You said this was life or death."  
Jensen raised an eyebrow, "This isn't like that time you needed us to sneak you out of the mall, is it?"  
Jared glared at them, "No! Of course not! This is serious, my job is in danger."  
"So? Whadya want us to do about it?" He chuckled, "We can't fix your acting."  
Misha glared at Jensen, he turned his gaze to Jared, his features softened. "What can we do to help?"  
Jared ran a hand through his hair, "I would be willing to pay-"  
He was quickly cut off by Jensen, "Woah, I already don't like where this is going."  
"No Jensen, not that." Jared said. He shook his head, "I need you guys to be my bodyguards."  
"Wait, what?" Jensen blinked, his facial features were caught between shock and confusion.  
Misha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Uh yeah, I don't understand."  
Jared rubbed his temples, "No you don't understand, I think I have a phobia of touching."  
"Do you mean Haphephobia?" Misha asked. Jensen looked him surprised. Misha turned to Jensen, "It's a very rare phobia that causes you to fear touching, or being touched, like so." He reached his hand out to Jared, he had no real intention of touching him. Jared jumped away from his hand. Misha pulled his hand back, "There are no known cures."  
"How do you even know that?" Jensen asked confused.  
"When I was 16 I looked up every fear there was and committed each of them to memory." Misha said smiling proudly.  
"That's creepy." Jensen accused.  
Misha frowned, "You have arachnophobia." He murmured.  
"What's that?" Jared asked curiously.  
Misha looked up with a bright smile, "It's an irrational fear of spiders." He said nodding.  
"You're afraid of spiders?" Jared looked at Jensen with a wide smile.  
Jensen glared at Misha, "It was one time!" He yelled.  
"You screamed and said, Help it's going to kill me." Misha said with a raised brow.  
Jensen looked at him trying to put a sentence together, "Well.." He pointed a finger at Misha, "It was going to bite, and kill me!"  
"It was a tarantula." Misha said, "No bite from a tarantula has ever been reported to be fatal. You overreacted." Jensen raised his fist. "Go a head, I'll just tell him about your Scolionophobia."  
Jensen looked at him with a certain murderous rage, "What's that?" He asked.  
Misha chuckled, "That's your fear of school jackass."  
"I swear I'll-"  
"knock it off." Jared says sternly. "If you don't I'll beat both of you.." He paused, "With a broom.."  
Misha and Jensen turned to face their friend, "Sorry." They said in unison.  
"It's fine.." Jared said, he frowned, "So, will you help me?"  
Jensen looked over at Misha, "Only if you tell him to stop talking about phobias, it's creepy.. isn't it creepy?"  
Jared shrugged in agreement, "Okay no more phobia talk. And are you in?"  
Misha glanced at Jensen, "Only if you tell him to stop talking."  
Jared nodded, "Okay, deal." He looked at Jensen, "No more talking."  
"Are you serious?" Jensen asked angrily.  
"Obviously." Misha said sarcastically.  
"No, I'm not serious." Jensen clarified. "Are you two really going to be able to set aside your differences long enough to do this?"  
Misha and Jensen exchanged looks that said hell no, they turned to Jared and said, "If he can, I can." In unison.  
Jared smiled, "I love you guys." Jensen and Misha smiled, they went in for a hug, but Jared jumped out of his seat, "No no! No touching."  
"Oh right." Jensen said, he shrugged. "My bad."  
"It won't happen again." Misha said smiling lightly.  
Jared stared at his two friends, he knew he was lucky to have them.


End file.
